A Series of Drables About Life After Pitch Black
by Falcrow-42
Summary: 3 years after the Guardians lock Pitch under his bed, the guardians' live are almost back to normal. This is a series of one-shots and aches that all have to do with one another. rated K just because. No swearing, no suggestive themes, this came from the mind of a Mormon 8th grader, so if you don't find them talking about it, you won't find it in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Well… I decided to write a Fanfiction. And Rise of the Guardians seemed like a good place to start. ^.^ So, like the description says, this will be a bunch of RotG one-shots and arks that all have to do with each other in one way or another. I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises! It will take place after the movie unless I say differently. :3 enjoy~ (and I apologies for any mistakes, feel free to tell me when you see them, and I will fix them. Hopefully.) First in the **_**Forever **_**arch!**

I squint my eyes as my target approaches. "Just a little closer…" I whisper to myself. It's not like he's gonna hear me, after all, no who has ever look at me, as far as I'm concerned. My "target" is a brown haired boy, about 14. He has a hat on, the kind that has flaps to cover your ears when the wind is blowing. He has his nose in a book. I can't read the title from here, but I see a cartoon picture of a large furry creature with a mustache. No joke.

Now, back to the task at hand. He is now under my branch I am currently hiding on. I jump, disturbing the snow on my branch and cause a decent amount of powder to spill all over the tween. I laugh and jump for joy at my perfect timing. What the boy does next is an expected reaction by now, but it still snuffs out my happy moment.

"JAAAaaaAACK!" the boy whines. This is the 3rd time TODAY that a child I spilled snow on or snowballed to the face has called out that name. I don't even know who this 'Jack' person is! It is getting frustrating by now. But something catches my eye that stops my mid thought rant. A boy, about the age of 17, jumps down from the pine tree next to my own. He has snow white hair and has a blue hoodie and brown pants with leather strips binding his mid calves down.

"You called?" The tall teen calls out playfully. "Jack, how'd you manage to drench me from over there?" asks the confused brunette. "Jami, that wasn't me." 'Jack' replied, snuffling a laugh. "Oh really? Then how do you think I managed to get soaked in snow?" 'Jami' asks sarcastically. "Maybe it's the girl in the tree!" says an overly happy Jack, with a touch of a 'no der' tone to his voice.

The last part almost makes me fall from my branch, was he talking about me? No that can't be, no one has even looked at me as long as I can remember. He CAN'T be talking about me. But he does something that _really_ makes me fall from my perch. He flies, I REPEAT, _FLIES_, up to my hiding spot. I brace myself for the hard, frozen ground, but land in a fresh snow bank instead. 'I didn't put that there…' I think idly to myself.

Jami calls "Jack, what did you do?" in a high voice. I don't blame him, from his point of view, something invisible fell from a tree and made a "splash" in a waiting snow bank. I would be scared too. "I think I freaked her out," Said captain obvious. "Thanks for that." I say dryly. "Oh, anytime, anytime." He replies, clearly not getting my sarcasm, either that or ignoring it completely. "Jack, please tell me what's going on here?" pleads an even more confused Jami. "Reason I'm here Jami. Don't worry, I am sure that she doesn't bite," said Jack, smiling broadly at Jami, who was getting even more confused by the moment. "We'll tell you more later, I promise!"

Jack then helped me up from my current position in the snow bank. I sighed mentally when I realized that he could touch me as well as hear and see me. You don't know what kind of relief it gave me. Once I was standing, I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "You don't know how good it feels to know that someone can touch me." He was startled at first, but once he heard my reasoning, he hugged me back and whispered, "You'd be surprised."

Jami FINALLY figured that there was a spirit who he didn't know about yet talking to Jack, so he turned on his heels, called out a "tell me about her later," and was on his way home. Jack laughed at his comment. He pulled out of our hug and held me back to get a better look at me. I took the opportunity to do the same. His hair was messy, but it looked styled at the same time. He had icy blue eyes and dark eyebrows. I giggle; I can't help myself, when his eyebrows go up in disbelief.

"You seem eerily familiar, you know that?" Jack says with his funny expression still plastered to his face. "No, considering you are the first to actually have a conversation with me." I say, this is kinda a touchy subject for me, so I quickly change it. "And I want to know why others can't see me; you can, so I can't be a ghost. And how can you fly? Why do you have that long stick? Why did Jami think you dumped snow on him? Are there other people you can see me? Will Jami see me?" The questions tumble out my mouth faster that I can keep track. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, one at a time! And I don't really think that I'm the person to answer most of these" Jack calls, mostly to stop the on pour of questions spewing from my mouth.

"Please Jack? I have been alone for so long, I just want to figure this out." I say my puppy dog eyes activating, "pleasepleasepleaseplaeaseple asepleasepleasepleasepleasep lease!" I half whisper. "Well, I guess I can answer some of them, but not all, my friends can probably do a better job than I can." "YAY!" I jump for joy again, mostly because I get to keep talking to someone, not just talking out my thoughts to myself.

We sit in the snow, neither of use minding the wet coolness. "Okay, so what do you want to know first?" "Who are you?" That's not actually the most important question on my mind right now, but I want to know who I am spilling my guts to. "I am Jack Frost, bringer of snow days, mischief, and fun." "Where did I come from?" I ask next, it has been bugging me for awhile now. "That can be answered best by the Tooth. Next?" "What am I supposed to be doing here?" Another that has been eating at me for a few years. "North did a good job helping me with that one, I am sure he will be happy to explain it to you too." "Why can't anyone touch me?" "They don't believe in you." Instead of the cheerful tone he had been using before, his voice suddenly turns sad, like he gets what I'm feeling. "Next?" he brings me down to earth once more. "Who do I remind you of?" "You remind me of my sister." Jack says, his voice soft, his eyes glaze over as he drifts into a deep thought.

He must be awfully fond of her, maybe he can introduce us. "Well that's preaty much it, and the others are waiting, we should get going." Jack says, as he stands and dusts off his pants. "Go where?" I ask as he helps me from the ground. "The Pole, it's about time you meet the others." It was a simple answer for a simple question. I mentally call the wind to help me float from the ground. "Ready when you are!" I call out happily, I am always happier when I'm off the ground. Jack floats up as well while saying, "Fallow me then!"

He takes off like a bullet, but I quickly catch up to him. "Jack?" I call over the wind. "Yeah?" he calls back "How do you fly?" "I ride the wind, simple as that. But I haven't ever met another spirit who was as friendly with it as I am!" "Until now!" I call happily, zooming past him now that I can see our destination. 'Time flies when you're having fun.' I think cheerfully.

I land carefully outside an impressive double door. I had a shiny new coat of red paint with gold highlights. Jack lands beside me and pushes them open. All the while he tells me to be quiet and to follow his lead. I do as I'm told as we dash through a bunch of creatures that resembled the things on Jami's book. None of them pay us any mind as we sneak through the crowd. I mirror his movements perfectly. We come to another set of double doors identical to the ones at the entrance. I hear voices in the room past this one, 2 men auguring, one thick with a Russian accent, the other distinctively Aussie. I also hear a female trying to calm them both down. Jack pushes the doors open without a sound and I continue to 'follow his lead' into the room. We sneak around until we are behind them, they he cleared his throat loudly, trying to get their attention. It works, and all of them stop and stare. There is a large man with a laon beard, a large rabbit, more the size and build of a kangaroo, a hummingbird-human hybread, and a little gold man made of sand. 'And I thought I was weird….' I think idly.

_**Tooth's POV**_

I hear the door open, so I look to see if it is Jack, coming back with our newest recruit. I don't see them, probably because they are trying to sneak past the Yetis, again. North actually encourages him. Says that it helps prepare in case something like Pitches show on the globe were to happen again, they would be prepared. It's a pretty good idea, except for the fact that Jack gets sneakier every time, so he almost never gets caught anymore. But I hear Jack clear his throat, behind me. Dang he is good. I turn and look at the fresh face. None of us knew who she was when Manny called her into our tightly knit group. Bunny elected Jack to find her. But she was lovely! And her shy smile! She has Jack's teeth! Wait, she looks a lot like Jack too, not just teeth, but she has foggy looking blue eyes, and white hair that is about an inch longer than shoulder length. She is about 3 inches shorter than Jack. And she looks about 15. She has a simple gray zipper jacket on, and a simple brown dress with tattered white leggings underneath.

_**Bunny's POV**_

North and I were arguing about whose holiday was most important again, when were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, trying to get our attention. That someone being Frostbite. He was standing to the side and in front of a lovely Sheila with straight white hair and pale skin. She looked about 15 though, so no game for me, that would just be creepy. Beyond Pitch creepy. And that is no simple task either.

_**Sandy's POV**_

I turn to look with the others, only to see a cute girl around the age of 15 wearing a simple zipper hoodie and a brown dress with blue plaid fabric edging the bottom with skintight white pants. Nothing fancy, but nice all the same, I smile and wave at her, she looks nervous, and we can't have that, now can we?

_**North's POV**_

"Suzy Snowflake!" I boom, with my arms spread wide as if to welcome the highest honored guest into my home. The first thing I notice is she is wearing a large snowflake on a simple silver chain. It looks delicate, yet hard, and it glows a soft blue.

_**Jack's POV**_

Their reaction was perfect. "I really wish I had a camera right now." Was all I managed to spit out, though.

_**Normalness now**_

Everyone gives me this look, a look mixed with awe, shock, and happiness. The next thing I know, the fairy is poking around in my mouth. She is talking so fast, I bearally prosses half of it. "Ohmygoshyouhavethewhitesttee thithinkIhaveeverseen! YouandJacklookalotalike. Iamsoexcitedthatwehaveanothe rgirlingthegroupnow! Weshouldhaveagirlsnightoutne xtchanceweget!" was all I could get, but what does she mean I look like Jack? "TOOTH, fingers out of mouth!" The Russian man called to 'Tooth'. Jack was laughing really hard by now. The bunny had his mouth hanging open. And the little sand-made man waved at me with a smile that could block out the sun. I wave back and move to say 'hello' when he flashes some images made of the old sand he was made of over his head. You guess that he was welcoming you and that he couldn't talk. This will be fun.

**So what did you all think! Give me your honest thoughts. But don't be too harsh cuz this is my first fanfic! Tell me if you think Jack and Suzy are too similar! Tell me what you think will happen next in this arch! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hate, and tell me what you like about bacon! JUST REVIEW! And BTW I am only in 8****th**** grade, so keep that in mind if you complain about my word choice, cuz that's is what I am trying to work on… and next chapter will be Suzy's memories! -Falcrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… I am keeping up with my goal of updating every week. Can anyone tell me how to edit my chapters after I post them? I tried figuring it out, but I suck at these things… So yeah! I am enjoying writing my first fanfic, even if this is only the 2****nd**** chapter… and I will proof read it twice, because I missed a TON of stuff on the first chapter. Second part of the **_**Forever **_**arch!**** :3 enjoy~**

I giggle. The bunny is still staring and Jack is making rabbit ears behind his head. "Jack, the fact that he already has bunny ears takes away the effect!" I call between snickers. "I thought they were kangaroo ears!" I laugh while holding my sides, like my stomach might fall out if I don't hold it tight enough. I levitate slightly in the air and yell out "ONETWOTHREE NOT IT!" and fly off to hide behind the large model of the Earth.

I hear Jack explain to the others what I meant by this, then "NOW!" I shoot straight up in the air before I get squished between a colorful fairy and 30 of her mini copies. I take it that she's it. Tooth and her copies run straight into each other and crash land on Bunnymund. She giggles, taps his nose and whispered "You're it," in his ear before zipping away with minis in tow. "Oh your own!" was bunny's reply. He started running on all fours, and boy was he fast! He could change directions in the blink of an eye too. I silently vow to never challenge him to a race.

Bunny bounds behind an unsuspecting Sandman, taps him on the shoulder, shouts "SANDY"S IT!" and taps his foot twice, then hops down the hole that appeared. You learn a lot about people by playing a game of tag. Sandy shapes a Bi-plane out of dream sand and flies off after a jogging North, but only after straightening his sandy goggles. He caches up to North, his ride transforms back into a pile of sand and Sandy easily tags North. North bellows out a laugh, and then jumps up to tag Jack, who was completely caught off guard by his agility. Jack looks around before spotting me.

I am sitting on the globe, looking at everyone laughing and having fun. He smiles a wicked grin that screams trouble. My eyes go wide and I leap up to the raptors, narrowly missing a snowball. I jump from rafter to rafter laughing in the sudden change in pace. I start making my own snowballs and start chucking them behind me. Jack narrowly misses the first and is caught in the face by the second.

"Whoa, ACK!" are his sound effects. Then there are suddenly shocked stares pointed in my direction. "What?" Then Tooth recovers and flies up to my eye level. "We have NEVER seen someone read Jack like that, especially after just meeting him, or see someone first dodge him, then hit him square in the face, with his own element I no less." She explains. "But I have the same element! You guys should know that we are about on an even playing field. I mean, come on, you guys are the GUADIANS for crying out loud! You'd think you'd know a lot more about spirits…" I trail off realizing about what I just said.

"Can any of you actually help me? I mean, I have NO idea what I am doing, I can't get anyone to see me, and I have don't have a clue on what I am doing wrong." "Not to mention your memories." Jack adds. I look at him with a confused reaction. "Memories? What memories? I remember everything from the day I was created, even the sound of the voice in my head, telling me my name." "You really are similar to Jack, that's for sure…" Tooth mutters. "Well, I guess that means our first stop is my castle!

"Ha HA! To the sleigh!" booms North. "Your best mode of transportation is a sleigh, this just keeps on getting better and better." I mutter to my hand, which is currently plastered to my face. We all fallow North down to a garage of sorts, but it's more of a runway with junk in the way of the exit. Out of a large door in the back of the tunnel comes a group of large reindeer all attached to a hi tech, flight worthy, red sleigh (of sorts, doesn't really look like one though…). "Everyone loves the sleigh," chuckles North, it sounds more like '_Every one luves de sleigh'._ I really love his accent. It sounds manly. I really am taking the tunnels this time." Calls Bunny. He sounds manly too, _'I relay am takin' the tunnels this time.'_ I giggle as I fly myself over and sit at the top, closest to the back and right side. Jack sits to my left, Tooth and Sandy sit on the middle with Sandy in front of me. Bunny jumps to go down his tunnel, but North caches him by the scruff of his neck before he lands, and throws him onto the front row, in front of Tooth. He clings to the side and North starts to urge the animals forward, towards the cave exit.

I felt a little scared at first, but Jack's woops of joy and Sandy's claps of excitement relax me enough to enjoy the ride. After all, it's not every day you get to rise in Santa's sleigh. I laugh loudly as the bells on the harnesses ring and poor nervous Bunnymund starts to freak out, hating every moment he had to be in this 'death trap' as he likes to call it. "Yaw!" shouts North, as he snaps the rains one last time before the end of the ramp. I automatically brace for the drop, but it never comes, the reindeer do fly! I smile a smile that could block out the sun and shout in excitement, I going to find my memories! Memories I didn't know I lost! North pulls out a perfectly round snow globe, whispers "Tooth Palace" to it and then chucks it in front of us. We see for a split second what I assume is Tooth's palace, and then it swirls into a portal. We fly right through and for a moment, I feel myself spin upside down and then right side up.

We are here, looking at the palace and all its beautiful magic. It bustles with life and almost urgency. I realize that it's probably that Tooth was gone for too long, the minis were getting worried. She flies ahead of us, suddenly needing to be back at work, helping where help is needed. She first tells the minis that came with her to the Pole to open the landing pad for the sleigh, then she whisked off to find whatever it was that will give me my memories.

"So can you guys do a bit of a better job explaining this to me?" It was the first thing I said as we hoped off the sleigh. Bunny was first to leave his seat. "Well Sheila, Tooth is the guardian of memories. That's why she collects the teeth, so when children are struggling to remember anything, she can help them. But only the best childhood memories are stored in the teeth, only the important things." "So… When I touch my teeth, I'll remember every important thing about me?" "Sort of… I didn't have any memories at first either, by the way, and you'll remember important things, but not many details. It's kinda like watching a movie, you have no control over how things go, and you only get the details that are spoken or things that are safe to assume." "Cool. What sort of stuff did you learn Jack?" I was honestly curious, but mostly because I wanted an insight on what sort of stuff would be reviled.

"How I died, my family, -though I didn't learn their names- and what I am the guardian of." "Which is?" I didn't want to pry, but it might be nice to know… "Fun." He said it so nonchalantly, I almost slapped him! That would be the coolest thing to guard ever! "You could sound a little more excited about it," That was the only almost nice thing I could think of. "you wouldn't think it was so cool if you heard what the others protect." "Which is?" it was almost a challenge. Almost. "North protects wonder, Bunny protects hope, Sandy protects dreams, and you know that Tooth protects memories." "Seriously Jack, stop kicking yourself, I think yours is the coolest! Who wouldn't like to have fun all the time?" I was trying my hardest to convince him, I don't like it when he mopes around all depressed. "Really? You think it would be all fun and games? Think about it, even if you didn't want to, if you had good reason to be sad, you would have to plaster on a smile and go and make some kids laugh!" He wasn't mad at me; he just wanted to prove his point. I knew that. So why did it make me feel so hurt that he would yell at me like that?

"I'm bAAAaaaack~" called Tooth in her singsong voice. Well I guess we'll finish this conversation later… "Awesome! So how do I do this, I don't see how I should open such a fancy little container…" I asked Tooth, searching over the fancy little cylinder she handed me. It had my face painted on the end, except I have brown hair and eyes, instead of white and gray. "You just touch the top." She says, happy to help. I do as instructed, and I look up to see the world is changing before my eyes; it looks like 2D diamonds are flipping over, so the back side is showing. And so the movie begins.

CRACK! I look up to the first person I see, and it scares me who I see. It's Jack, cooing me into calming down, I look down to see my feet in a pair of ice skates, and spider webs of cracks all over the ice I am standing on. I am about 9 years old right now. Jack has brown hair and eyes, like on the picture on my teeth case. Jack isn't wearing any shoes; his ice skates lay behind him. He is wearing the same belt and pants that he is wearing now, in the real world. But he isn't wearing his hoodie, but a white shirt with a brown vest over it, with a short cloak with a clasp at the top. I start to freak out. No wonder I remind him of his sister! I am his sister!

"Don't look down, look at me, look at me." Jack urges me; I can hear the hint of panic in his voice. He has no idea what to do. I look up at him, like he told me to. "Jack I'm scared!" It comes out of my mouth without me telling it to. "I know, but you're gonna be all right." "No we're not!" I insist. "Would I trick you?" "YES you always play tricks!" he winces at that. "Well… n-not this time. You just got to believe in me. You wanna play a game? Let's play hopscotch! Like we play every day." Every day? Every single day? What an amazing brother!

Jack looks around; I do the same and see his staff lying on the ice a few feet away. He sees it too and says, "I'll go first, one." He takes a step. "Two." He takes another and the ice cracks under his foot. He winces, and then disguises it as losing his balance. "Wooooaah!" he says, laughing with me at his clumsiness. I can tell he was trying to get me to laugh, forget the danger I'm in, even for a few minutes, and he is doing a good job of it. "Three." He now stands by his staff. "Now it's your turn." I take a shaky baby step forward "One." He says for me. "Two, that's it. Come on. Come on." The ice cracks as I take the second step, I gasp but keep going, still looking at Jack. I'm scared, even though this already happened. "Three!" Jack lunges forward, hooks my waist with his staff, throws me to the thicker ice, but the momentum sends him to where I was standing a few seconds before. I gasp mentally, that's how he died. I look up and laugh, glad that the danger is over. Jack relaxes and smiles, right before the ice gives way under his feet. "JACK!" I yell.

The scene changes and I am rubbing my mother's swollen belly. She's pregnant! It changes again this time I'm walking next to a boy about 5 years old, he looks a lot like Jack, just smaller and less crazy haired. I look like I do now, age wise anyway. He asks "Suzy, how'd you get to be such a good older sister?" "I learned form the best." was my simple reply. It changes one last time, my little brother and I are walking through a forest, and it's snowing like crazy. He has started shivering, and I'm wearing the same dress as I am now, but the blue edging is red. My little brother is wearing what I assume is my coat over his own. I am pulling him along, but he suddenly collapses, his teeth are chattering and he's shivering like mad, I recognize where we are now, so I scope him up and start running in the right direction. We won't last much longer in this weather. We've been lost for hours, and the heavy snow fall isn't helping. I can't feel my feet in my simple leather boots. I see lights up ahead! We made it back home! "HELP!" I yell. I feel myself tripping; I roll mid air to keep the child in my arms from getting squished and wet. Getting wet is the worst thing that could happen right now. I hear the crunch of snow under heavy footsteps. Were saved! Then all went black, I'm so cold, but I don't realize that all the cold, harsh, pain will leave sooner than I think. I feel arms under me, I'm grateful that I don't have to walk. I feel my brother moving on top of me. "Suzy, what happened next?" "Next? Well we go home, and keep laughing away the stress and pain." I smile at him, always wondering and asking questions I suddenly come back to the real here and now.

**Well, I am quite pleased with this chapter. And I still don't know how to go back and fix my mistakes in past chapters…. So I hope someone can eventually explain it to me :3 and how would you like Suzy to react when she sees everyone again? Tackle hug Jack? Pretend she didn't remember him? (That would be overly mean) Maybe cry a little? All of the above? Meh I'll think of something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D'awwwww I'm starting to feel the love :3 thanks for the reviews and favorites! And thanks to Qwerty124 for the help fixing chapters! You and 1captain obvious are awesome :D and due to popular vote (the 2 people who gave their thoughts said the same thing) we will have tackle hugs and crying from Jack! Hope everyone enjoys chapter 3 in the **_**Forever **_**arch!**

I gasp realizing what I had just seen. I had saved my little brother like Jack had saved me, his little sister! I smile at everyone, looking at Jack last. Upon seeing him, I scream "JACK!" before tackle-hugging him to the ground. Jack's eyes had grown about the size of tennis balls before I tackled him. Everyone was looking at each other, confused at my reaction. No one was quite sure what to do. So they stood there, with an awkward shuffling of feet, while Jack and I shed happy tears and hug the stuffing out of each other. When we are done sobbing at our "reunion" we stand up, laughing now, and try to explain to the others why we are laughing and crying.

"How do I put this?" I mummer to myself "Well, first off, we already knew I look A LOT like Jack. Now I know why." Jack cuts in here "I knew about it, I just thought it would be hard to explain at the time, so I thought 'why not wait till she remembers herself?' so I waited." "So yeah, I remember now!" "Guys?" Tooth asked uncertainly. "Yes?" we ask in unison. "What are you talking about?" "Oh, I guess we haven't actually said it yet…" Jack said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Said what?" Bunny pestered. "We're siblings." We say together, again.

Everyone looks at us, all with a similar expression. That face of pure surprise. NO ONE was expecting that. Jack and I start laughing, really loud, really long. Then they seem to snap out of it, and then suddenly, I'm in the middle of a VERY squishy group hug. Tooth's jabbering about how happy she is for us both, glade to have a real blood relationship. North suddenly picks up the hole group, all five of us. Bunny was ruffling our hair, acting like the oldest sibling I started to see him as, someone to watch out for Jack and me both. Sandy is squished in between Jack and I, he's smiling and squinting his eyes and flashing images faster than I could even TRY and translate.

I am happier than I have been as long as I can remember, I am surrounded by people who care about me, and I have an older brother who will be around for all eternity, since neither of us can die. I think the only thing that could make this more perfect, would be if I knew what the 'center' thing was… "Hey North, do you think you could explain what a center is?" Oh my gosh, Jack is a mind reader. "Of course, I am getting good at it, yes?" Jack laughs "Yeah I guess you are."

We fly back to the pole, Tooth staying where she was needed, at her home. "Suzy, walk with me." North says, gesturing towards a hallway. I nod, a smile plastered on my face. I can't help it, I'm excited. Bunny whispers something to Jack, I can't hear him, but Jack laughs at his comment. Then I am being steered towards the hall by North. The door closes behind us, and we make our way to a less exotic door. North pusses it open, then holds his arms out, silently telling me "Ladies first" I smile grows wider, if that's possible. North closes the door behind him, and he says "Feel free to sit." While he sits himself. I take a seat in the huge armrest facing his desk. I feel like I've been set to the principal's office…

"Well, do you know what each guardian protects?" North asks, it made sense, I tell him what I know and he fills in the gaps. "Jack's is fun, Tooth's is memories, Bunny is hope, Sandy is dreams, and yours is wonder." That vaguely felt like a pop quiz. All that sneaking into school buildings was paying off… wow never thought I would say that. "Very good. Now to explain WHY we call them centers, I have demonstration, same as the one with Jack." I feel warm in my chest because of his compliment; I really want to please him. Gosh Suzy, You've know him for what, 10 minutes? And you already think of him as a dad. Smooth.

While I was thinking about my sudden need for a family relationship, North had walked over and picked up a nesting doll. I snapped out of my thought process when he spoke, "This is probably how you see me, big, intimidating," He laughed at the last part, like it was some hidden joke. "But if you get to know me a little, well, go on." He said, handing the painted doll of himself. What he said was true, and the doll depicted it wonderfully. I pop off the first layer and set it aside, on a work bench next to my chair. The next doll had him smiling with the rosiest cheeks I have ever seen, this looked more like the Christmas decorations that I've seen. "You're jolly?" I ask it, I'm not quite sure, if I should be or not. I pop off the next layer when North smiles at me, quietly telling me I guessed right. This one has him with only his eyes showing, the rest of his is raped up in his cloak. "I am also mysterious." Next layer has him with his swords out; he looks like he's shouting. "And fearless." Next on setting on the table, he has a tear rolling down his cheek; he has a baby deer snuggled up next to him. "And caring. And at my center," I open the last doll, and I pour out the smallest doll out on my palm. A tiny baby rapped in red rests in my hand. He has the BIGGEST eyes I've ever seen. "A tiny wooden baby. With eyes the size of bowling balls. Your point is?" "My purpose in life is to keep the wonder in children's eyes." "Ohhhhhh… makes perfect sense when you put it that way." I smirk, I learned a lot about my 'dad' so I feel less on edge now.

"Well, let's go back and talk to the others." North says standing and moving to the door. "Wait, what about me? How will I know my center?" "You will figure it out, I promise." And with that 'happy' note we leave to go talk with the others.

**Jack's POV**

Bunny leans over and whispers in my ear, "She looks like North just told her that Christmas is coming 4 months in advance." I laugh, it was true, she did have a smile on her face that would put Tooth's to shame. The door closes, so I ask "So what do you think she protects?" "No idea, it could be anything, but her being your sister and all, I think it will have something to do with fun." I light up like a Christmas tree. "You really think so?" Bunny smiles a little at my enthusiasm. "Yeah, she acts like you, looks like you, controls snow like you, can fly like you; blimy the only difference is she doesn't play tricks on me." I love listening to bunny talk. _Yea, she acts like ya, looks like ya, controls snow like ya, can fly like ya; blimy the only difference is she doesn't play tricks on meh._ "I'll have to change that." I say, an evil grin slips onto my face, and I let out a mock evil laugh. "Maybe I can pull off bigger tricks if I have some help." I can see the dread coming over Bunny's face. "You wouldn't dare." "Oh but I would." "I can't punch female tricksters." "Maybe only attractive ones?" I can see the blush under bunny's fur, this is an interesting tidbit. "She is related to me after all." I say pulling off my best smolder face. "Oh shove off, you bloody show pony!" I calm down my laughter fit.

I still tease Bunny, but I don't want him _super _mad at me, so I started just verbally teasing him, instead of full out pranking him every chance I got. I still prank him when he doesn't have to work super hard (So any time after Easter and before January.) but not every day so he can laugh and have a break, but then he can go back to work and have life return to 'normal'. I admit it's less fun, but then I get to have fun with bunny in different ways, like watch his face fall off when I take him sledding, or see him try and retain his balance when I accidentally make him slip. Having my sister with me would just make it extra fun, especially if bunny doesn't want to fight her because he has a crush on her. It's kinda weird, but still, I really don't see a better guy for her. Even if he's a kangaroo. They would be happy together, I know that. Suzy is sweet, and Bunny would take good care of her. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if Suzy likes him, and to me that's a key part of this. I might have to play match maker for a few days. This is going to be very fun for sure.

Bunny sits next to me and nudges me with his shoulder. I bet he thinks I don't like the idea of him crushing on my sister. "Are you ok with this? I mean, I respect you Jack, I don't want to make you angry and I can back down as much as I can if it would make you feel better." I am such a good guesser. I laugh; by now, it's my sigh to tell bunny I feel fine. "I love the idea of you and Suzy being together. You would be good to her, I know that, but the real question is if she has any feelings like that towards you. She is 16 and human after all; she may not dig dating a bunny." "Bunny had perked up at my feelings toward them dating, but he had slumped back down when I mentioned him being a bunny and her being human and the age difference. "But then again, we are immortal, and I'm sure she won't want to be alone forever in that sense and she will get restless because there are no spirits her age. I am the closest to her age wise, and that would be BEOND awkward and wrong." Bunny snickered.

"Glade you feel better, and that you know about my feelings toward this whole thing. DIFFERENT TOPIC!" "Are you really going to play a prank on me with the Sheila?" "Yes. Perfect bonding time. She likes a good chase anyway." I ask the first question this time, "Do you think of all of us guardians as like one big messed up family?" "Yeah, sometimes I do." "Wanna build some snowmen later?" "As long as it's in my snow area of the Warren." Yes Bunny had in fact dug out an area just for me to ice over and play in when I visit. I guess he got tired of me accidentally icing over his paint rivers.

**I am so very sorry! This didn't want to be written! And I'm kinda in a rush, but tell me if you want to have BunnyXSuzy fluff in the next chapter or not! Kay I love you all BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah! I've been doing stuff making stuff happen~ keeping up with my goals and stuff. I got an answer on the BunnyXSuzy fluff, buti changed my mind, sorry! I thought it would be kinda sudden, I mean Jakc and Suzy still don't remember everything, so I decided to have them get to know each other better. So there will be 6-8 chapters in this arch. From what I've seen, that's accually about the length of an small fanfiction, so yay for me! Yeah, gonna do more stuff and make more stuff happen :3. Have fun and have a great day! This is the 4th chapter in the **_**Forgotten**_** Arch! enjoy~**

(From Jack's point of view, but it's not really a POV since nothings happened…Yet)

My evil plan mind was working over time. Though it was more of a devious plot, since it will something very nice when it's over and done with. I couldn't think of anything though, not in the sense of trying to pair up my best friend/ older brother and my little sister, who I haven't seen in 300 something years. I think it would be best to re get to know my little sister first, because my memories of her are still kinda bleary. SO! Time to start part one of my plan that will be continually improvised as I go! First, I gotta find Suzy, and see how she uses her powers so we can all go play in the snow later.

My luck must be good, either that or fate agrees that Bunny and Suzie would be good for each other, because Suzie is walking with North towards me, just a few feet away. I hear what she was telling him about, "Can you tell me who would be able to play with me? I am VERY board, now that I have seen everything and made a few Yetis laugh by freezing some annoying elves who where bugging them." "Why not Jack?" Apparently, neither of them had seen me, too engrossed in their conversation to see me. "I don't really know, I just feel hesitant to get to know him better, I have butterflies just thinking about it, like trying to get to know an old friend, just to find out that they have changed so much, that you don't really know them." "Oh believe me, if Jack has changed, so have you. You are both VERY similar, you know." Suzy looks up to see me walking towards them. She smiles her bright smile that only she can pull off. I smirk back and ask, "Wanna go make a snow day at Burgess? Then you can meet more of my friends, and we can get you some believers and stuff." She looks kinda shocked, maybe it's because she expected to have to ask me to go and play, not the other way around. But then she smiles again, grabs my hand and pulls me to the nearest window. "North, we'll be back soon, hopefully before midnight!" she calls, giving me an answer and telling North the details that she was coming up with on a whim.

We where about half way there and Suzy was positively bursting with excitement. There were big, fluffy flakes coming down so thick I could hardly see the nose on my face. I knew the way too well to get lost though. Suzy seemed to fallow me easily, despite the heavy snowfall. I asked, "How can you see with all this snow?" her eyes open wider, and she looked around, like she hadn't noticed it till now. "I don't know, maybe it's one of my powers? So I could whip up a snow storm and be able to attack without the enemy seeing me?" "Sounds cool!" I say, making sure to smile as wide as I can. I almost feel jealous; I've been stuck in my own snow storm far too many times. We continue to fly, and I guess Suzy calmed down some, because the snow let up. Or maybe she was better at controlling weather her feelings were let out through her powers, because she looked more excited than ever. 'Maybe she lets it out through her powers when she tries to hide her excitement, but then it doesn't at all when she lets her feelings show.' I think idly, mostly to help with the longish flight.

I snap out of my thoughts when Suzy gasps and rushes ahead of me. Before us is the town of Burgess, but that isn't what she was excited about, it was the large tree house covered in ice and snow, right behind Jamie's house. It was the believer's club, I had come a few days before, giving the town some snow and ice, but made the tree extra frosty, extra icicle covered, and extra cozy. Suzy looked like she was about to dive bomb it, she was so determined to get there as fast as she possibly could. I laugh and race to catch up with her; her flying abilities didn't include the wind, like mine did, so I won, since the wind can be very fast when it goes down.

"Like my handy work? The kids haven't gotten up yet, seeing as it's currently 5 in the morning, but that's one of the good things about being a spirit, you don't need much sleep. SO! Let's get started on that snow day, shall we?" I hold out my hand for her to grab, mock bowing. "Why of course~ why, I've always been ready!" she said, taking my hand and mock curtsying back to me. And with that, the wind pulled us both out the window. The snow that was on the roads and on the lawns were all small, and had lots of foot prints and where, in some cases, a dark brown or black instead of white. They needed to have a good dusting of snow to help cover the dead landscape.

"So, would you like to go first, or shall I?" I ask, simply wanting to see what she could do. "Why don't we split it into thirds, one for you, one for me, and one that we can do together?" "Sounds like a plan, but that didn't answer my question." I say, a gently tease in my voice. "Why don't you, the whole 'flying without my mind' kinda freaked me off." She says, sitting on the tree we landed on, getting comfy and seeing if she could see all my work for after I was finished. I smile, jump backwards and fly off, the wind, snows, frosting and other things making a sort of wave of cold, witch, being me, I rode on, using my staff as a surf board. "WOOHOOO!" I yell, I really was in my element whenever I did stuff like this.

**Suzy's POV**

I don't really know what I was expecting, but he riding off on his staff like a surf board wasn't it. The cold and snow and frost all rolled where ever he pointed his staff, literally looking like a wave. He would shift his position, and the staff would take him to an untouched window, he would stop, and freeze it over with a touch of his long stick. The designs were beautiful. Like nothing I had ever _tried _doing! I might have to convince him to show me how he makes those amazing marks, I was more of a make sure each snowflake is different sorta gale, but he was Jack FROST and I was Suzy SNOWFLAKE so it made sense that he would do better at the frosty ferns and that I could make the flakes bigger, softer, and stickier. Make it better for sledding and snowmen, snowballs and sleigh rides. All the while make it better for cars to drive in, though it was still pretty hard to, so I can still make snow days.

Jack finished his half, and boy was it cool! (Pun intended) There wasn't a window un painted, not a tree uncovered, and the mucky dirty snow was nowhere to be seen! It was perfect, but I could see have his style differed to my own, and that's when I realized it probably had to do with the fact that he was an older, more daring boy, and I was his younger, shyer sister. We also had different power conductors. He had his staff while I had my necklace. But no more of that, Jack was looking at me with a look that screamed "Well, how'd I do?"

I did the only sensible thing, I burst out into applause. I stood; jumped from the tree, fell a few inches before lifting back up and tackling Jack mid air and pulled him in a hug. "That was amazing Jack!" "you really are a huggy person, aren't you?" he asked, his voice was strained and soft. I was hugging him too hard I realized, a second slower than I should have. "Oh, sorry, you didn't want any air anyway, right?" I say, releasing him from my death grip and laughing about the strength that I didn't know I had. "Na, breathings overrated." Jack says, ruffling my hair before zooming off to find another good tree for him to watch me. I smile and blast off after him, only to find him lounging in his pick of the trees around the middle of my third. "Well, since you showed up, I guess you will be showing me what you got. Think you can top that?" he asks, motioning to the newly covered area he had finished not even a minute before. "Oh I know I can top that, just not in the way you think." I say trying hard to copy his smirk, but I can tell that I'm failing. So I take off to find the right spot instead of waiting for his response.

**Jack's POV**

I laugh mentally when she obviously tries to copy my cheeky grin that I'm so fond of. She almost has it right, except she isn't the attractive guy that I am. So she gives up, and simply jumps off the tree to start her magic on her section of town. I laugh again, but fall into a curious silence when she flies towards the very center of her section. I normally am right at the head of the storm; I've never really seen it in motion, just the results. She sat cross legend for a moment, suddenly shifted a little to the right, then back to complete and utter stillness. Then a heavy snowfall started, it was peaceful and happy and unlike anything I had even _attempted_ to do, I am bad at this kind of snow, I'm better at the excited snow that is more like raining slush than anything, I can't make the flakes that big, that fluffy. I stick out my tongue and a fat piece of powder lands perfectly on the tip. I am astonished; they even _taste_ better than my flakes! I scratch my head, frantically trying to figure out how she does it, I felt like I should know this, I am Jack Frost after all. I stop when Suzy gets up and walks to the window closest to her. She touches the window with one finger, and simple star frost patterns appear. Then it hits me, I am Jack FROST, she's Suzy SNOWFLAKE. And then I feel at piece with the world once more, we will make a great team on the last section, and the best part is Jamie and the other believers' houses are within the remaining third! They will get the best snow day EVER tomorrow! I feel all the excitement of a child on Christmas Eve could possibly muster.

I see Suzy get up from her sitting position, her solemn face that had leaked no emotion moments before was suddenly alight with a smile that she decided to be kind enough to share with the world. I smile one of my true rare smiles that wasn't a cocky grin, or a meddlesome smirk, or a venomous sneer that was more like a wolf bearing its fangs. It was more of a simple lift of the corners of my mouth, showing my pure awe and proud moment of joy that couldn't have been shown any other way. His sister seemed to drag these smiles from him; she always made him happy, always made him smile.

Suzy flew over to me, still beaming. "Well, how'd I do, did I manage to 'top that'?" She asks, using her fingers to show emphases on 'top that'. I laugh loudly, "Yeah, yeah you did. You showed me, so I must ask; will you help me give my friends the best snow day ever? It would be my honor to work with such a fine snow-maker." I see the shock on her face, just for a second, before the smile comes back with a vengeance. "Oh but the pleasure would be all mine." She said, grabbing my hand once more, pulling me along as we run to the last snowless spot in the town.

**Suzy's POV**

I felt myself melt into me element, the place I felt the most at home. I imagined every possible shape. Every possible sequence of symmetrical six lined frozen water molecule I could ever think of. And I let my excitement and all other pent up emotion I usually show through my face and voice through the simple charm around my neck. I hear the crackling and popping of frost as I put more energy into every little detail. When I feel my mind run out of snowflakes, I stand, and let my necklace come up with more of them so it keeps on snowing; I walk over to a window and touch it with my pointer finger. The simple frost designs that normally appear spirals and crisscrosses out from the point of my digit. I know that was what was going to happen, but I still wish I could make the fancy frost ferns like Jack. Oh well, I'll ask him about it later.

I smile, looking around at my handiwork, finally resting my eyes on Jack, a comeback for him pops into my head, so I call it out to him, "Well, how'd I do, did I manage to 'top that'?" He laughs, "Yeah, yeah you did. You showed me, so I must ask; will you help me give my friends the best snow day ever? It would be my honor to work with such a fine snow-maker." I am absolutely shocked, I don't really know what I expected him to say, maybe a snarky remark, but not imitating defeat, "Oh but the pleasure would be all mine." I say a proud grin on my face that I got the world's greatest big brother was my own. I grab his hand and drag him off to the very last part of Burgess that we hadn't had fun with yet. "Are you ready to give these kids the best snow day ever, Jack?" "Believe me; I have been waiting for this ever since I saw you sitting in that tree." I have to laugh at that, he always had some way to make me laugh about anything and everything.

"I'll handle the snowing if you do your awesome frosting." I ask, though I felt as if I was just voicing what we both were thinking. "Well of course, they don't call me Jack Frost for nothing." He pointed out, though I had made the connection while I was watching him when we first arrived in Burgess. "And I'm not call Suzy Snowflake for nothing either, I just wanted to clarify the obvious." I say, gently teasing my brother back. "Oh of course, I was just making sure there was a brain in that thick skull of yours." Jack said, easily keeping up with my sarcastic jokes. I laugh, "I must get it from my not-headed brother" "Of course, where else would you get it?" he said, his sides heaving with laughter. I join in as we set off to have a little fun, and spread so simple smiles.

After another half an hour added to the two hours they already had spent, (two people doing what they're good at speeds things up :3) their winter wonderland was finally finished. It was now 7:30, and the kids were looking out their windows, to see the wonderful snowy landscape that had spared them from the day stuck in school. We were in the club house, waiting for the fun to start. The first out was the believer's club, all of them had no doubt that a certain snowy haired winter spirit would be waiting for them. The first to find them was Jamie, the one I had dumped snow on when I first meet Jack, he had asked Jack about me, but he said he wouldn't say anything until the others were gathered. Sophie, Jamie's younger sister can quickly after, I had never met her before, but Jack had told me all about all his believers. Next to arrive was a girl nicknamed Cup Cake, I had helped her with a skating move she couldn't quite pull off, she had shouted for Jack to come out so she could properly thank him, even though I was standing right in front of her. Then came Monty, he was one that I snowballed to the face, he had laughed it off, calling Jack to come and play with him and the others. Shortly fallowed by Monty (because they live next door to each other) came Pippa, I had done something similar to her that I had done to Jamie, but her reaction was and I quote 'JACK FROST, NO FAIR!' she really was a sweet girl though, and I knew for a fact that she has a crush on Jamie, which just made me like her even more. And lastly, Caleb and Claude, the twins, climbed into the meeting house for the club. I had hit them both in the face with snowballs simultaneously, and it is a LOT harder that it sounds. I whisper to Jack, "So how are you gonna get them to believe in me without blatantly telling them who I am?" "Easy, I play a game." I should have known, coming from him.

"Okay, so I have a new type of game to play with you all, Jamie sorta knows where I might be going with this, but the rest of you probably have no clue." All eyes went to Jamie, who just shrugged, he knew what Jack was talking about, but knew Jack didn't want him to explain. "Well, go on." Jamie said, motioning for him to go on explaining the game. "It's a guessing game. The first person to guess my sister's name gets to have the first sled ride, BUT we have to take turns. And don't worry, I haven't leaked any info to Jamie, he just knows that she's a she, like the rest of you. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Jack pointed at Pippa, indicating for her to start. "Uh Emily?" "No." Jack pointed to Monty, who was sitting to her right. "Pippa?" everyone looked at him kinda funny. "No." and so it went, everyone guessing as Jack went around the room, clockwise. The last person to guess was Jamie, who was sitting to Pippa's left. "I don't know, Suzy?" "DING DING DING DING DING! We have a winner!" Jack shouted, doing a back flip. "Good, because that was getting boring." Claude said, completely board sounding indeed. "Wait, Jack, what does that have to do with the spirit I couldn't see?" It was Jamie who asked it, and I could almost see the gears cranking in his head as he thought it out. Jack's eyes lit up, he could always count on Jamie. "Very good question indeed Jamie, what do you think?"

Jamie looked Jack straight in the eye and said, "Is she Suzy Snowflake?" and that's when the magic started. I gasped, looking at Jamie like he had just given me the world's largest teddy bear and Jack smiled another one of those true smiles. Jamie's eye's got big, and his mouth gapped a little. "Did, he just say, no he couldn't have, but wouldn't be great if he did?" I was pacing by now, a little confused on why the brown haired poy before me figured it out. "Here comes Suzy Snowflake, Dressed in a snow white gown. Tap-tap-tapping at your window pane, to tell you she's in town. If you wanna make a snow man, I'll help you make one, one-two-three, and if you wanna take a sleigh ride, whoop the ride's on me. Here comes Suzy Snowflake, look at her tumbling down. Bringing joy to every girl and boy, Suzy's come to town. If you wanna make a snowman, I'll help you make one, one-two-three.  
And if you wanna take a sleigh ride, whoop the ride's on me. Here comes Suzy Snowflake, look at her tumbling down. Bringing joy to every girl and boy, Suzy's come to town." Jamie's voice was still very much a boy choir voice, being perfect for the song. I look at him and ask quieter than I thought possible, leaning into his confort zone, "Can you see me?" He leans back al little so he can accually look at me, "Yes, yes I can." He said, the biggest smile I've ever seen.

I laugh; a smile brighter than the sun and twice as big appeared on my face quicker than you could say "comprendo" I hugged him hard enough that his feet left the ground and I heard his back pop several times. "Did I mention she's a hugger?" Jack asked, smothering a laugh. I giggle as I set him back down. "Sorry, I went a little over board, hu." Jamie laughs harder,even though he was out of breath form the bear hug I just gave him. "Yeah just a bit, But I see the similarities in you and Jack already!" Jamie was looking more excited by the second. "You really think so?" I really do look up to Jack, he is pretty awesome, after all.

I sit down in the center of the circle of chairs. All the children in the room had figured it out by now, and they were now all chatting in excitement on the subjects ranging from how exciting it was that they had a new friend to how much she looks like Jack to whether or not she has a crush on Jamie. She smiled some more, and suddenly every eye was on her. Almost like magic. "Wait, if you're Jack's brother, then that means, JACK WASN'T ALWYS JACK FROST!" It was Pippa who put two and two together. My smile grows wider. "Yes, all the guardians we someone once, but Jack and I did have any memoires when we first woke up, Tooth showed us our memories when she found out. If any of you have more questions, feel free to ask, seriously, glade to help!" "Did you and Jack look the same as you do know?" It was Caleb who asked. "No both Jack and I had brown hair… and eyes."

I paused mid sentence when my eye's landed on Jamie. A thought popped into my head. "Don't you guys have a website that lets you look up your ancestors?" I ask Jamie. "Yeah, I use all the time." "Do you think I could look something up?" "Our computer is at the shop for a tune up, maybe once it comes back." "Alright, just so long as I get to prove my theory."I take a deep breath and shout, "ONETWOTHREENOTIT!" and then as if by magic, there were mountains of snow everywhere for us to hide behind, and the greatest game of hide and seek began.

**Sooooooooooooooo… yeah I think most of you could guess what I was hinting at with the whole " " thing…. Anyways, I love you guys, and I will be posting a new story tomorrow (Saturday the 9****th****) and I would like you all to check it out~ even if you ahte it and never want to read another chapter agin~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, one person said whether they like Suzy and Bunny or not, and they said they did! So thanks for answering me Qwerty124! So yeah, I thought it would be better to tell how bunny got ready for his day with suzy after I talk about how Jack gets to know Suzy and have the last chapter of this arch be the actual day of tag and hide-and-seek in the snowy section of the warren. So this is second to last, if you couldn't interoperate my meaningless banter of how I thought this through.**

I, Bunnymund, am having the worst day ever. Suzy and Jack will be here for my "date" soon, and I have no idea what Jack has gotten me into. I like the idea of him being happy with me dating his little sister, but in the very back of my head is a subconscious thought that this is all a very elaborate, mean, sadistic, prank. I am trying my hardest to shove those thoughts to the very bottom of my brain, the little snowflake and I had patched things up, and gotten to know each other better.

He had told me how he'd died, and about his life before that, about how his life had revolved around his little sister. He had just gotten the most vital part of his human life given back to him, and I didn't want to ruin that for him. He told me why he had played so many pranks on me. He was so lonely, and it was his way of getting attention from me. He told me he keeps doing it now because I need a break from every day work every once in a while, a day to just have a little fun.

I had told him about before I was a guardian, about my strange obsession with eggs and chocolate. About what I looked like, and why I told North never to mention it. It wasn't that I didn't want him to know about it, it was more I was embarrassed about the way I had acted in those days. I had wanted nothing to do with humanity. I told him about how I met the others, I told him about Ombric Shalazar and his adopted daughter Katherine, and about Nightlight, about how they too are guardians, but their location is currently unknown.

I guess what I am trying to say is, I don't want to risk the best friend/ brother relationship that we managed to patch up. But I know that Jack would be heartbroken if I backed down now, seeing as how excited he was to get started on the whole match maker thing. No more postponing for me. Time to get to work! I need to make a picnic lunch, and make sure to turn the temperature down a few notches so if we do end up eating outside of the snow area, the snow spirits won't melt on me. I need to tidy up, and make sure the snow hasn't melted yet; we don't want them too tired to actually play in their work. I gotta make sure to put an egg golem in charge, so I don't fall behind schedule.

I nod my head, satisfied with my mental list of things that need to be done, and then set off to finish them. I hop over to the kitchen and ask my head chef egglet to make the special winter lunch and some peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, and to put it all in a picnic basket. I also tell them to put enough winter food for two instead of the normal one. They scamper off to fill my order, so I run off to tell one of the golems that they are in charge while Jack and Suzy are here. After a comforting nod from the head golem, I run to the snow area. There is still a thin layer of snow, but not enough to play in. I nod, they would have made it snow even if there was 30 feet in here. I zip off to the sun dial. The sun dial in my warren isn't a clock; it's a knob that controls the temperature. I turn it down from the normal 60 down to 50. I had asked Jack several times before what was a good temperature for him, and he said a good temperature was actually 20, but for when he was here, 50 would be fine. 60 would be pushing it towards uncomfortable.

I hear Jack talking to Suzy outside the tunnel from North's workshop. I look at the clock, its 10 o'clock, and right on the dot too. At least Jack knows to be on time on a day like today. I can actually hear what they're saying now, "No need to nervous, it's just a day hanging out with Bunny. I'm sure you'll have fun. Besides, we have a surprise for you!" "Jack, if this is a joke, I will personally slap you. Hard!" Jack shut up after that, so I think it would be best to follow suit if she ever says that to me. I pick up an egg and my paint brush, and start painting. Can't look like I was eavesdropping on them. I turn my back away from the tunnel, towards the paint river.

Just as I hear their footsteps stop, I have my ears swivel towards them, and then hop around with a boomerang out. When I see that it's them, I quickly put the weapon away, blushing slightly. I look at the clock, even though I already know what time it is. "Where does the time go? I honestly wasn't expecting you for another 20 minutes." Both Jack and Suzy laugh, there happy sounds mixing to make a harmonic music. They really were brother and sister, if there was any doubt about it before, it was gone now. I stand up straight, and bowing slightly, present my home. "Welcome, to the Warren."

**Well, I know I was a day late from updating yesterday, but it slipped my mind COMPLETELY. No thoughts about it what so ever. Sooo to make it up to you guys, I will update 2 more times this week! (Hopefully I'll remember…) have a wonderful week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SORRY! I have writers block something terrible. So to help with it, I am taking a break from the SuzyXBunny chapter. This is an idea I thought up while I was watching the movie the first time. Sandy is in desperate need of some love from the fanfiction world. Everyone else gets some love, why not Sandy? So I came up with an OC just for him :3 hope you all enjoy and I will rewrite the next chapter in the **_Forever _arch!

Sandy was on his dream sand cloud high above the small town of Nephi. He didn't know why he was here personally, most of the time he would weave the dreams and have them make their own way to the children. Tonight, though, he felt the urge to give each child here a special dream. He hoped off and floated gently down to the ground on the edge of town. He looked around and picked a house at random. Flying up to the window, he snatched a quick glance at the room within. It had unpainted sculptures everywhere! Not a flat surface in the entire room that didn't have some sort of blob of clay on it. He smiled and flew into the room, quiet as a mouse.

Sandy's POV

I looked around and took in the room a bit more before floating over to the girl wrapped up in 4 blankets. It was winter, and there was at least 3 feet of snow outside, so I understand why. Jack loved making it snow here. I walked over to her bedside and closed my eyes. I used my sand to look at the girl's memories. I always make special dreams from memories. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white hall with bits of memories hanging in the air. It was like bits of movies all in one hall of fame. This was the child's memories. The further you walk the closer to the present you get. I start floating towards to end, looking at the bits trying to find something special to remind her of. About half way, where she was around 8, the pictures stop. There was sounds of what she was remembering, just not what she would have seen. I go back a few clips, I see her in a hospital bed with thick pads taped over her eyes.

_She must be blind!_ I think glumly. I know what it is like to be misunderstood, underestimated or made fun of because of a disability. I was a mute LONG before I was the Sand Man. I shove my own memories down, and concentrated on listening. The one after the hospital be is the first without pictures. I hear a gentle female voice whisper, "You won't be able to see, but I've hear that it heightens all of your other senses. I sighed you up for a sculpting class; why not see what you can do?" "But how can I make anything worthwhile if I can't see it?" "You'll find a way." I feel a warm smile cross my face. I know what to give her.

Back in her room, I am floating cross legged with eyes closed. I concentrate on what I want to happen, I will change it as she reacts to what I show her. In the dream world, I have a sculptor I saw in her room before, an elegant one of a slim tiger. I set it on a table and snap my fingers; it turns back into a clay blob. I want her to make it again, but I want her to see what she is doing. That's the cool thing about dreams, she can see and I can talk. I set out some tools for her, and as an afterthought, I set out some paints and a few brushes. I rub my hands together excited for what I'm about to do. I clear my through, haven't talked to anyone for quite a while, after all. I snap my fingers again, and she appears on one of the stools in front of the table.

I smile and say, "Hi, I'm Sandy, what's your name?" "She looks up, startled and replies quietly, "Samantha. Where am I?" My smile grows wider; I love kids that ask that. "You're in a dream. I thought that you might miss seeing." Her eyes double in size, "Does that mean you're the Sand Man?" I bow and say, "The one and only! But please, call me Sandy. All my friends do." She smiles and her shoulders slump a little as she visibly relaxes. "This is so cool. If I need to call you Sandy, then you should call me Sam, Samantha is too long for my tastes." "Fare enough. Let's get started, I have other people to visit tonight after all." I sit across from her and she starts to expertly need the clay while I mix up the orange and pour out some black and white. "So how did you know I am blind if I'm asleep?" I love it when people like to know more about my skills. "I can looks into memories, though the clay thing was a given considering your room." She smiles again and says, "It's probably a mess, though I don't really know."

We keep talking like this, and I feel happy. And not the happy that I normally feel, I feel like a normal person for the first time in a very long time. We talk about the Guardians and she tells me about her mom and how she told her all the stories about us. Soon the tiger takes shape again, better than the one in her room, but I like the original better. It was special; no one with the gift of sight could make it. It lacked a few details, but it was small enough to fit in your hand and it was ornate in its own way. I pass her a brush and we both start painting. The surface is a little rough, but neither of us seems to mind.

Sam asks me another question, "So do you only exists in dreams or do you have some cool hide out that you stay at during the day?" I laugh, if people ask questions, they ALWAYS ask that question. "I have a body. And I have an island made of dream sand that was made when one of Lunar's machines fell to the earth like a shooting star." She looks up so quickly that her straight brown hair whips out of her face. "You know Tsar Lunar?" My turn to look shocked. "Yeah, all the guardians know him to some extent. Considering he saved us and gave us our powers." She leans back and laughs. "He has been the only friend for the past few years. He talks to me at night." She looks up at me, "I haven't told anyone because they would stick me in some rehab because they wouldn't believe me and call me crazy." "Understandable, considering that I haven't met a human that Many talks to before." "Oh joy, just another way that I'm "special." Because I needed another."The sarcasm was so thick you could almost see it. "You're talking to a three feet 72,403 year old bringer of dreams. Not to mention that most of the time I can't talk, so I use my sand to play charades." She laughs, "Yeah I guess I can't complain."

The time to leave came; I had other houses to visit, other children that needed good dreams. I didn't want to leave, so I stalled a little longer. "Sam?" "Yes Sandy?" "Can I have the Tiger sculpture in your room, the real one?" "I don't see why not, and then I can be sure that this wasn't some strange thing my mind came up with." We smile at each other. "It's time for me to leave, but I will come back, if not tomorrow night, then the night after that." "I look forward to it, and I will look for it in the morning, it's the one on my dresser, right?" "Yeah, see you later Sam." "Bye, Sandy." We hug and I leave her dream world. I silently sigh, and then pick up the small trinket. I stow it in one of my inner pockets on my sand coat.

I float out the window, heading to the next house. It takes next to no time to have a dream like that. One hour in a dream takes about 5 seconds in real life. I really don't have the energy to keep doing special dreams, so I make the normal ones and spread them to every house. I yawn and stretch, then conger my bi-plane so I can fly home quicker. Once I see it, I feel the powerful wave of sleepiness wash over me. I land and fall asleep in a pile of the soft stuff as soon as my feet found the ground.

**Any thoughts? Suggestions? Need to yell at me a little? The feel free to comment! I love you all~**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT? I am trying to stay with my original goal? MADNESS! That's right guys! I didn't die! And I thought I posted a chapter last week, but i had just downloaded it to doc manager... so chapter six was written last week, when i ment to post it. I am doing another random chapter one shot. Cuz I can. And I STILL can't manage to write the next chapter in my arch. It doesn't wanna be written. So enjoy this random one shot containing ! (I think that's how you spell it….)**

I fly down to Jamie's house and tap on the window in his room. He's on his bed, reading. He looks up and to the left to look at me, he smiles when I wave hello. He jumps up and opens it so I can come in. I sit on his office chair by his desk.

"What brings you to my house, Suzy?" "Remember when I asked if I could go on ?" "Yeah." I wanted to try to find something today. Jack's handling the whole "Bringing winter to the world" thing today." "Oh sure. Let me get you started." He stands and walks over to his desk. I slide out of his way and he opens his laptop. He goes to one of his bookmarks and opens the magic site. "Here you go. Try not to break anything, and feel free at ask me any questions." "Unlike poor Jack, I actually get technology, so no need to worry." I say smiling as I roll in front of his desk.

I search for mine and Jack's parents and for our little brother, Will. I find all of them quickly; their work has already been put in. I look at Will's wife and kids and slowly make my way through each generation. Soon I find my way to the present time. I look at the youngest descendent to me and Jack. I almost fall off the chair when I read the names. Jamie is my great something grandnephew. Well, they do look like we did when we were human. The last name must have changed somewhere in there. And they're not the only ones. There are kids with our last name!

"Jamie! You'll want to see this!" I can hardly contain my excitement. Jamie gets up again. He looks at his watch and his eyebrows rise. "You do realize that it's only been 2 hours, right? It normally takes me like 4 to really find something interesting." "I told you I get technology. And if I don't show you this soon, I might implode." He falls over when I show him the massive family tree that came from our little brother. "You guys had a brother?" "Yup! And guess what? That's not the part I didn't know!" "Then what is?" I point to his and Sophie's names at the very top of the tree. He falls over again. I pick him off the ground and laugh at his face. "What?" "I had a crush on my great something grandaunt!" I laugh louder. "I guess that just got snuffed out pretty quick." "Yeah, like lightning! That would be beyond weird. What about Jack?" "What about him? I can't wait to see his face when I tell him." "Can I come?" Jamie ask, his best puppy dog eyes on. "Of course you can! But we need to bring Soph too so we can tell them at the same time!" He put his fist in the air and yells, "YES!"

**Well~ what do you guys think? I know it's kinda short, but I don't think it really needed to be a long one. Do I need to make this into a two shot so you guys can get Jack and Sophie's reaction? Or would you rather have you imaginations do the rest? And my plot bunnies came up with the best idea! I might have to another chapter today! :3 have a wonderful day guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp. I learned the hard way that you can't put up websites…. So whenever there is a blank, I meant to put a website….. so sorry, I can be a major dunce sometimes ;A; But this is a part 2 from last chapter! I felt like writing a reaction today. So yeah, enjoy~**

Jamie and I print off the tree for proof, and then I fly us off to Sophie's high school. "I'll go get Jack if you check out Sophie." "Ok, then let's meet at the tree house." "Cool, see you soon!" I yell as I speed off like a bullet to find Jack. For anyone else, this would seem like an impossible task, for when Jack is working, and doesn't want to be found, he normally isn't found. But I'm his little sister, I find it easier than most.

"JACK!" I yell when I've spotted him in a small town in France. It took me about 7 minutes. He turns at just the right moment. I slam into him for a tackle hug. We both end up on the ground laughing. "What's up? I thought I was handling it today?" "I found something cool and Jamie and I wanted to show you. We're meeting Jamie and Sophie at the tree house." "Oh cool, wanna help me finish this, and then we can go?" "Of course I can! I will never turn down an offer to help make it snow!"

We both took off in different directions both doing our best fast work. It isn't as good as normal, but it happens twice as fast. When Priay has a very nice coating, we race back to Jamie's house. Jamie and Sophie are waiting for us. "Jamie, how did you manage to get her out that fast? You're not 18 yet." Jack asks. "Dentist appointment, I said my mom was waiting in the car and had sent me in. They didn't know I had today off, so they didn't question. Kinda nice, being the 'responsible' one." We all laugh, leave it to Jamie to be a goody two shoes and a good liar at the same time.

"Ok, so what did you want to show us?" Sophie asked, gesturing to her and Jack. "Something I found on the internet." I say, hiding the picture behind my back and rocking back and forth on my heels. "What did you do?" Jack asks; a hint of accusation in his voice. "What, me?" I ask, faking hurt, "Now why would you say that to lil' old me?" Jack just looks at me for a second, and then says, "You are my little sister. And if you know me at all, you know that I would do anything that might get me in trouble. Now, what did you do?" "I found Will's out who Will's kids are." Jack is suddenly speechless, so he does remember him, but Sophie on the other hand, looks overly confused. "Who's Will?" "Our little brother." We say simultaneously. "Oh, cool cheese. So who are they, anyone we know?" Now my grin turns slightly evil, and I cackle like a maniac. Oh the opportunities! "Oh yes, you know them all right." "Is it… Pippa?" Jack asks. "Nope." "Fred?" Sophie this time. And so it goes, they guess everyone that they know, except Jamie and Sophie. "I give up. Who are they?" Sophie says, hands in the air as she slumps back into her chair after pacing a bit. "Yeah, who? I might die if you guys don't tell me soon." And Jack did indeed seem a bit pale, so we stopped torturing them. "It's Jamie and Sophie! But they aren't the only ones, and I want to meet some of them. Like," I look down at the page. "Jane Overland." Jack and Sophie face palm. "Oh, well, kinda obvious once you think about it." Jack said, scratching the back of his head.

And so, that's how Jack and I found out that we were related to a TON of little kids, and we were reminded that we are never really alone, no matter what.

**Well~ what do you think? And Priay is a real town in France! Yeah search engines! (Still can't say websites!) And yeah, Maybe I'll do a chapter on Jane Overland next week :3 Have a wonderful Earth Day! Love you see you bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**WUUUUUT HAAAAPPPPEEEEENNDD~~~~ It's been FOREVER guys! I'm really sorry. I could just give you guys my list of lame excuses but I think I'll just tell you what really happened. I got a GIGANTICUS case of writers block. I couldn't think of a plot line, honestly. So I did some thinking, wrote some new stories (They also have some writer's block… ****) watched some new TV shows, and I FINNALY found some good story line. Did anyone else notice the lack of plot? I mean, Suzy was just sort of **_**there. **_**MiM chose her for absolutely NO reason. So I'm going to fix that this chapter. Also, Quick recap! So you don't have to go reread the last chapter because it's been too long. 4/22/13. Earth Day of last FRICKEN' YEAR. OK…. So Jamie and Suzy had found her and Jack's little brother online (Can't type websites STILL) and all of his kids. Basically, they found out they are Jamie and Sophie's great great great something grandaunt and uncle. And they have made plans to go and meet another girl by the name of Jane Overland~ another distant relative. So that's really all. You can reread it if you want~ ok have fun and once more, I'm VERY sorry!**

Suzy and I had just blanketed a town in Russia before we sat down in a tree to talk. "So where do you think she is now?" Suzy asks with a faraway look in her eye. "Who?" I tease, even though I know perfectly well who she's talking about. "Jane, silly." I scrunch up my nose. "I would think she is in her house, with a cup of hot coco after a long day of playing in the snow." I say making a hand gesture to our handiwork. "You did search for her address while you were at Jamie's, right?" I continue. She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I told you that already." She shoves me, but I barely move. "Well, maybe I was secretly tuning you out." I smirk. She pouts silently before we both burst out laughing. "Well, we better find a comfy clearing to sleep in for the night, since we're looking for her again tomorrow!" I say, taking air and zooming away before Jack can reply

I scan the ground from above, looking for a treeless spot. I find one quickly enough. I look over my shoulder and see Jack racing after me. I giggle. I hear it echo, like it normally does, and Jack smiles. I suddenly dive, and he shoots over my head, not prepared for the sudden change. I laugh harder when he hits a tree. A startled "Whoa!" is heard from my position, hovering just above the ground. It makes me laugh harder, and I end up doing backwards summersaults in the air. I finally stop snickering when Jack calls my name.

I fly over to the tree he crashed into. His face is unusually unreadable. He points to a small cottage that was visible between the trees sitting outside, head tilted back and leaning backwards on her hands for balance, was a girl about the age of fourteen. She had curly blonde hair that looked to reach the middle of her back. She was dressed in a fuzzy black coat and heavy jeans, but _no shoes._ Not even a pair of wooly socks, bare feet were waving back and forth in the frigid air. She was humming a Christmas carol, and once I identified it, I couldn't help but smile. Here Comes Suzy Snowflake. I end up singing along, since the likely hood of her being able to see me was next to naught. So I float down and let my bare feet touch the ground. I keep singing. I remember the first time I heard this song. It had made me so happy, I ended up memorizing it.

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake  
Dressed in a snow-white gown  
Tap, tap, tappin' at your windowpane  
To tell you she's in town._

I hear Jack join in as he lands behind me.

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake  
Soon you will hear her say  
Come out ev'ryone and play with me  
I haven't long to stay.  
_

The girl ends up singing the next part.

_If you want to make a snowman  
I'll help you make it, one, two, three.  
If you want to take a sleigh ride  
Whee! The ride's on me.  
_

I smile, it was like she knew there was people singing with her, because she stops ther, no humming, or anything. I sing the next part anyway.

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake  
Look at her tumblin' down  
Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy  
Suzy's come to town.  
_

Jack takes over again.

_If you want to make a snowman  
I'll help you make it, one, two, three  
If you want to take a sleigh ride  
Whee! The ride's on me._

She picks it up again, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

_Here comes Suzy Snowflake  
Look at her tumblin' down  
Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy  
Suzy's come to town._

Jack and I are standing right behind her now, and she tilts her head back even further, looking behind her, but with her head upside down. She has gray eyes. She smiles, but her eyes aren't focused on us. It's kinda creepy, like she knows were there, but can't see us. She picks up a different song and I smile, I know this one too. It's called, "The Christmas song."

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Jack's breathe hitches when he hears the line with his name. He must not have heard it before. I pick up the next few lines.

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

She smiles again, and sings once more.

_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

Jack laughs quietly. I sing again.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times  
Many ways, Merry Christmas to you_

She ends up laugh quietly with Jack, but she picks up again when it's her unspoken turn.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times  
Many ways, Merry Christmas to you._

I clap quietly; she was a pretty good singer. Jack joins in, when I look at him, some water has appeared at the corner of his eyes, unshed tears of joy are sitting on the edge of his eyelids, and he most defiantly hadn't heard that song before. But my head snaps back to the girl sitting in the snow when she speaks.

"It's been a long time since I've had unseen visitors. Maybe we can sing again some time. You both have lovely voices, even if I can't really hear it." She stands and brushes the snow from her pants. She stands and sticks out her hand, as if to shake someone's hand. I bend down and make a snowball. I mark it with a small smiley face, and then place it in her hand. Once I let go, she yelps in surprise. She looks it over, and smiles. She looks in our general direction, and says, "I hope we can play tomorrow." Jack smiles; I can tell that we'll be here in the morning. "I hope so too." He says. With that, she turns and skips inside, bare feet red from the cold.

I turn to Jack, and giggle. "Wanna give her a snow day?" She gives a full-fledged smile, all his teeth and everything. "After a singing session like that, I think she disserves it!" "I coat the place if you handle all the windows." I say, not like it was really needed though. We first bump then take off; but I hear Jack call after me, "Do you think she's a little old to believe in us?" I laugh. "Well you're one to talk! I remember you still believing when you fell in that lake, what were you, ninety-eight?" "Oh haha. No. I was eighteen, thank you very much!" It was gonna be a fun day tomorrow.

_Somewhere else, in a creepy hole in the ground._

The boogey man stood looking in a round mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a mass of nightmarish shadows, and a lot of glowing yellow eyes. This was what was inside of Kozmotis Pitchiner. This is what had become of a fine man and father. His body, his mind, his _soul_, had been overrun with darkness, the very darkness he had volunteered to guard. And it wanted out. But if Pitch were to release this burden, then the world would be far worse off than with Pitch holding them back. But it was a losing battle, and Pitch was running out of time. If he didn't get a better grip, then not even his _body _would be left. If a guardian saw him know, they would think he was coming up with a better way to make bad dreams, not just make them from Sandy's dream sand.

He cringed at the time period of when the nightmares had gotten the better of him. The only reason they were able to defeat him was because Kozmotis was afraid of what would become of the world once the nightmares had done away with the Guardians. So the nightmares turned against their King, and while he had looked afraid, the good in him was shouting for joy! And Pitch was still looking for ways to keep it under control. But it was on the verge of being worse than last time, and it had been too close for comfort last time around. But what exactly was wrong? Pitch was turning into a nightmare. The entire left side of his face was black from where the nightmares within him were fighting to exscape. As a last attempt to do his duty, and keep the nightmares from plaguing the world, Pitch had used his own body as a jail. They used his body to do terrible things, but it wasn't half as bad as what it would have been if Pitch had not tried to stop them. He needed help if he was to keep them locked up, but he had no idea of where to turn. He had thought of pleading with the guardians, but he was sure that none of them would help him. He ended up pleading with the moon to send him someone to help, but if it didn't arrive soon, there would be nothing left but the fearlings to eat him alive.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! PLOT! Yay! Party time for Falcrow because I found something worthwhile! Woooot! I would love a review or two please! Tell me how much you missed me, or stone me cuz I took so long! I don't care just so long as I know there are still people reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Awwwwwwww yisss! Only two weeks later! I realize it was kinda mean of me to give you a taste of plot and then disappear again… sorry :( But I came back! And I realized that I switched PoVs on you guys in the last chappy… I started as Jack and after a paragraph; I switched to Suzy… hope that didn't through you guys off… failure Falcrow! Ok so have a nice time reading this, and have a wonderful long weekend!**

Jack and I looked at our handy work. There was a good 5 inches on the ground, but this was Russia, so it would be fine. We had listened in on a radio, and found it was enough for a snow day. Jack had down an awesome job on her windows; they looked like someone had had some fun with frosting. We were waiting outside her house in a tree with a good view of her front door. It was almost nine, and we hadn't seen anything of the girl from last night.

"When do you think she'll come outside?" Jack pestered me for the fourth time. I sigh, "Maybe we could go see if she's up yet." I jump off the branch before Jack can say anything. I zoom over to all of the windows, looking in them to see if anyone's up. I find the kitchen, and peek in to see her eating breakfast with an older lady, who I assume is her mom. She suddenly stands, picks up the dishes and struts over to the sink, clearly irritated. She leaves the dishes in the sink and rushes to the front door. She pulls on a scarf and hat, as well as some fluffy boots. She was already wearing a fur lined jacket.

She opens the door and calls to her mom, "I'm going to stay outside today, and I'll call you when I'm heading home." I hear her mom yell something, but she cuts her off by slamming the door. She pats her jeans, checking her pockets, she seems satisfied. She pulls a pair of gloves from her jacket pocket, and pulls them one. She sighs and puts her hands on her hips. She starts walking, and Jack and I walk with her, Jack on her left, while I take her right. I start talking, "Did you have an argument with your mom?" I feel the hair on my arms and neck stand up when she answers me without looking. "Yeah, she didn't want to me leave home today, but I told her I had made plans already. When she asked what they were, I told her she wouldn't believe me, as always." Jack comments, "Well, that royally sucks. Sorry we got you in trouble." A small smile pulls up the corners of her mouth. "You know I can tell you're talking, but I can only guess what you say. So sorry if I suddenly make no sense what so ever." "No, no, it's fine. Kinda strange, but we really don't mind." Jack answers her.

He absentmindedly taps his staff to any nearby trees. "Jack, that it! We could write in your frost!" I run ahead to the pond she was walking towards. "Come on, move it!" I call, suddenly excited. "Geeze bossy, wait for us slower people!" He laughs, but they both pick up the pace. I start making the ice thicker, so we don't accidentally drowned our new friend. When Jack makes it to the lake, he adds another layer of ice, then starts frosting it over. I start writing, "Is this better? If you can't read it, we can always write in the snow. :)" I add the smile as an afterthought. She gasps when she sees it. Guess she still half thought she was a loopy. But she laughs. "Yeah, way better. So, care to introduce your selves?" Jack and I both write our names. "Wait, like **the **Jack Frost and Suzy Snowflake?" We both laugh and Jack writes, "So you have heard of us?" She laughs, "Well, of course! Think of my song choice last night!" Jack writes, "Oh… right… Silly me." She laughs. "So, wait, does this mean that all of the fairytales are real?" I write this time, "Of course! Do you really think your parents would do all of that? Jack and I don't have as many believers; because scientists have come up with how snow and frost actually are formed… it kinda sucks." "Oh… I guess that makes sense, sorry." "Its fine, we've been getting more and more believers lately." I write. "Oh cool. So, do your believers see you? Or are you a figment of my imagination?" "Yeah, though I don't know why you can't see or hear us, but know we were there, most of the time, people would just walk right through us..." Jack explains. She makes a face, "Does it hurt?" I answer, "Kinda, it just doesn't feel right." "So, what do I have to do to see you guys?" I look to Jack, who just shrugs. I write "Well, I think you're still doubting the whole 'childhood stories are actually real' thing, so I guess start with dropping any doubts you have." She signs, "Harder than it sounds." I quickly write, "And it sounds pretty hard. Once you let go of belief, it's pretty much impossible to get it back. But do you want us to get someone who could explain it to you?" He eyes grow wide, "You guys would do that? I really do want to try." I smile. "So Jack, do you want me to get Jamie, or do you want to haul his butt to Russia?"

Pitch's PoV

I groan and curl up tighter on myself, having your body eaten by nightmares was not a painless process. And I was far from having fun. I start pleading with the moon again. "Please, help me. Send someone, do anything. I just want it to go away…" I mumble. I hear a comforting voice echo in my ears, "I am truly sorry for you pain, my old friend, if you can wait a bit longer, I am sending help right away." With the tiniest speck of hope in my heart, I black out, hoping to escape the pain for a while.

**D'awww. Poor Pitch is in pain :( sorry for ending this chappy on a sad note… but I guess you get to know who this strange girl is next time! Kthxbai!**


End file.
